codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Aelita Schaeffer
Aelita is a human-turned virtual being, and the daughter of Franz Hopper. She is the only girl in Lyoko as only one exists, one of the leaders of Team Lyoko (though we have not seen her take command in Jeremie's absence), and for the most part the target of XANA. Aelita is also one of the characters with an unnatural hair color, the other being one of her protectors, Odd Della Robbia. There is some romantic connection between herself and Jeremie, which has been explored several times over the course of the series. Description Season 1 Thought the firsts episodes of the first Code Lyoko season, we can quickly see who is one of the series main character. With her very uncommon pink hair, her mint-green eyes and always with this smile on her face, Aelita is a 12-year-old, young and cute little girl. Apparently, nothing that strange for now, but what makes her so particular and different is that Aelita isn't really Human. In fact, she lives in a virtual world called Lyoko, and as the main guardian of this virtual world, she is, in an extend, rather linked to it. It's say that while Jérémie and his friends at start, turned on the supercomputer, they all promised one thing together: to be able to materialize Aelita with the help of the scanners, make her security and give her a brand new life on Earth. Actually, on Lyoko, Aelita's worst enemy is X.A.N.A. With his monsters, X.A.N.A. wants one thing: to destroy her and then take the control of both the virtual, and the real world. Aelita is the only one that can stop X.A.N.A. in his plans. By deactivating towers on Lyoko, with the so called Code Lyoko, she can stop X.A.N.A. right before he can do anything really wrong. But Aelita is constantly in danger, and if she get hit several times until her live points finally reach 0, or if she unfortunately fall right into the digital sea, the fact is that she can't come back to Earth that easily unlike the others, and she will disappear forever. It's like a whole game for life, a game that you shouldn't lose... While Jérémie, Ulrich, Yumi and Odd are at school, on Lyoko, Aelita still going in circles visiting all four different territories turn by turn. She is overlooking the place in case X.A.N.A. finally shows up some activities. It can be some monsters to make her fall right into a trap while her friends are away, or in the worst case, great pulses that imply an active tower and huge problems to come, both on Earth and Lyoko. Just like X.A.N.A., she can control communication networks on Earth, and then, she is able to warn our Lyoko warriors just in time. Sometimes however, for various reasons, nobody can help her at all. Then, she has to do the dirty work herself, and take huge risks to save her friends, and the World. It's a fact, Aelita is weak, but strong at the same time. Her defenses reaches absolute zero, and she can't directly attack X.A.N.A.'s monsters like our others heroes. Anyway, she is very smart, she know very well how X.A.N.A.'s monsters react, their common tactics, and she know exactly too, where to go hide herself from them, just in case. In addition, she has some powers. She can easily mislead X.A.N.A.'s monsters by cloning herself or something else, to lure them. But her best and most spectacular power is certainly the ability to create or destroy some environments blocks. These blocks can open new ways to go and escape, or stop monsters for a little while in their chase, to gain some precious time until our Lyoko warriors finally arrive at the rescue. After weeks of hard work, finally, Jérémie found one way to materialize Aelita: the Code Earth. Once on Earth, the fact is that our little Aelita is rather lost: she know about nothing about every-day's life in the real world, and then she start feeling like humans, cold, warm, smell, taste... etc, some things again remaining unknown for her. With the great help of her friends, Aelita try to start her brand new life: she lives at Yumi's home as a pen-friend from Japan, known as Aelita Lyoko, and she assists at college Kadic lessons, as Odd own cousin coming from Holland. Before materialization, X.A.N.A. found the way to implement something that looks like a virus inside Aelita. This virus simply permanently links her to the supercomputer, and it appears that there is no way to turn it off without killing Aelita at the same time. Season 2 The second season of Code Lyoko is mainly focused on Aelita. After X.A.N.A.'s last attack that sticked her on Lyoko for a while, Jérémie succeed to program a Super Scan, so that his beloved virtual girl can return on Earth without worrying that much about X.A.N.A.'s actions. Now, Aelita is known as Aelita Stones at Kadic school, and is yet again Odd's own cousin. But fastly enough, it appears that Aelita has some mind and memories problems: she feels like she had already lived here, on Earth, even if it's theoretically impossible. Often, she can see her thought visions living in a sweet house called "Hermitage", house now abandoned inside the forest near Kadic school. Several times, she makes nightmares of these visions that seems more and more accurate, and then, some strange things and coincidences are revealed. First, her visions aren't that false at all. To everyone's surprise, she discovered an unknown passage that links the "Hermitage" to the factory through sewers. And, even more important, she discover a small doll, doll that she can even remember its name: "Mister Pück". This doll carried one key that linked our heroes to Franz Hopper's encrypted Diary. All the second season long, Jérémie try to decipher this mysterious Diary, and at the same time, X.A.N.A. changes his strategy. Now, it appears that X.A.N.A., with the help of brand new powerful monsters (like the Scyphozoa), doesn't want to kill Aelita anymore on Lyoko, but instead, he wants to steal her memories. Little by little, more information are displayed, and thanks to the discovery of a new 5th territory on Lyoko, the Carthage territory, even more information about X.A.N.A. and this weird virus are found. Jérémie even manage to decipher Franz Hopper Diary, but at the same time, X.A.N.A. gains more and more powers, and at the end, he succeed in his dark plans... He finally manage to steal all Aelita's own memories with the help of the Medusa, and then, combining this and the Franz Hopper Diary, huge things are revealed once again! First very important thing, Aelita's origins aren't what we were thinking, she is 100 percent Human. She is actually Franz Hopper's own daughter, and her real name is Aelita Hopper. Both were virtualized on Lyoko. But we can only imagine that some events were going wrong: once on Lyoko (hypothesis), Franz Hopper was captured, and Aelita lost all her real life memories rather instantly. At the very end, it's said that both Aelita and Franz carry the Keys of Lyoko, a real gateway between the virtual world and the real world. It appears that because of these Keys, Aelita is linked to the supercomputer, and she was in fact, never infected by X.A.N.A.'s virus. These Keys of Lyoko is actually what X.A.N.A. searched all the season long inside Aelita's memories, and then he succeed to escape the supercomputer once his task accomplished. Hopefully, Franz Hopper managed to gain some extra controls on Lyoko. At the very last minute, he save Aelita from death, and she recover all her memories. Now, she is free to live on Earth, but X.A.N.A. is free too. Here are her past Earth memories: before she was virtualized on Lyoko, Aelita was a cute little girl living with her parents, on a snowy mountain. At Christmas day, she even got "Mister Pück" as a present. As we can see, she was already quite open minded, her father teaching lessons for her. But unfortunately, Aelita lost her mother, supposedly by accident. Then, this little family decided to change their life, and they moved to the "Hermitage" near Kadic school. The end of the story, we already know it: once Aelita was 9 or 10 years old, Franz Hopper, constantly chased by Men in Black because of his actions, run away with his daughter and both, carrying the Keys of Lyoko, they were virtualized, forever. Relationship's Jeremy At first, Aelita just contacted the team during attacks, but by Big Bug, Aelita talked to Jeremie on a daily basis about his life. Jeremie also constantly made hints that he really liked talking to her. Odd Her relation ship with Odd is mainly friendly, the two of them are close as in a brother-sister bond. The only time they kissed was when Herb and Nicholas were going to discover the factory, fooling them into thinking that they were a couple. Lyoko Form *'ID Card': Aelita's card shows a pink, up-side-down Eye of XANA. *'Health': 100 Life Points *'Weapons': **Energy field- Aelita can send small deep pink electric spheres of pure energy. They are slower than Odd's arrows, but they don't need to hit XANA's eye on a monster to be effective. These energy spheres can also act as a narrow shield when she places them together. While as a specter on Earth they are a yellowish orange in color surrounded with a red aura and act very similar to bolts of electricity. They are ten times stronger and ten times more powerful than on Lyoko. For example one energy field can cause a huge destructive explosion that destroys half of Xana's monsters where as on Lyoko her energy fields can only destroy one monster at a time. They can become a temporary shield of yellowish-colored pure energy if the need arises. *'Lyoko Powers': **Creativity - this power allows Aelita to modify the terrain of Lyoko or create invulnerable clones of herself. While energized as a polymorphic specter on Earth her creativity is much stronger, capable of cracking computer codes and opening sealed doors. **Second Sight - Aelita, due to her connection to Lyoko, can see things that XANA has made invisible. In the fourth season due to the digital enhancements given by Jeremy her "second sight" is greatly heightened and strengthened to higher levels. It now enables Aelita to sense Xana's emotions and feelings wherever he may be on Lyoko. *'Vehicle': Aelita technically has no separate vehicle, but sometimes shares the vehicles with her fellow Lyoko warriors. The overbike with Ulrich, the overboard with Odd and the overwing with Yumi. In the digital sea she is the driver and the one who pilots the Skidbladnir. *'Angel Wings' - while not an actual vehicle, are what Aelita uses as a vehicle. She gained these wings in episode two of the fourth season "Double Take" along with her new outfit. She is also the pilot of the Skidbladnir. If Aelita is hit by a laser while in flight the angel wings will disappear. To activate them she has to simply wave her hand over the star-shaped bracelet on her right wrist. They enable her to fly through the air at incredible speeds similar to Ulrich's Super Sprint. They also allow her to carry one other person. For example, Yumi in "Double Take," and Odd in "Kadic Bombshell." Trivia *Aelita uses a scooter while traveling to the Factory in the sewers. She also has a mobile phone for herself. *It seems all the things she owns have been bought for her by Jeremy, who she referes to as her "meal ticket". *Like XANA, Aelita has the power to strike out at the real world. In Ghost Channel, Aelita ordered the pipes in the Boiler Room to destruct, allowing Jeremy to elude Jim and Mr. Delmas. Unlike XANA, Aelita doesn't require a tower to create such attacks because she makes her own rules. *When Aelita was a child, she had a doll named Mister Pück. *Aelita is an excellent DJ, and knows how to play the piano, thanks to her father. *Aelita's DJ skills were shown once again when she was chosen by Chris of the subdigitals to be their opening act in Crash Course. *In the episode "New Order", Odd tells Jim that Aelita is from Canada. This is another mind trick, but Jim is so stupid that he actually believes it this time. *Aelita is the 1st person other than Yumi to use her Tessen Fans in Attack of the Zombies. *It is largely assumed that Jeremy created Aelita's angel wings not just to help her, but because Jeremy loved her. * The name Aelita means "Voice Of Protection". * In St. Valentines' Day, the necklace she got possesed her without the schypozoa. Gallery Aelita_image_player_432_324.jpg 2644142390 93757b2f29.jpg 386299dx68vbqc6k.gif AELITA 4.jpg Aelita New Outfit.jpg Aelitafromtheme.jpg Bscap0011.jpg Capture 37 (22).png FileAelita 4(2).jpg 2011-08-14_1502.png 2011-08-14_1505.png 2011-08-15 2124.png Aelita-code-lyoko-5456177-720-576.jpg ' Category:Characters Category:Aelita Category: Lyoko Warriors Category:Lyoko Warrior Info Category:heroes Category:List of episodes